


‘Scherzo’

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gemelli [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Twincest, joke
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: I risultati dello scherzo di Fred e George non sono quelli che si sarebbero aspettati.





	‘Scherzo’

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt! PROMPT!, Harry Potter, Fred Weasley/George Weasley, uno scherzo andato troppo oltre| [FANDOM]: Harry Potter| Personaggio/Pairing: Fred/George| Avvisi: Twincest | SAFE/NSFW: NSFW | Wordcount: 557.  
> Ha partecipato alla Bad Wrong Weeks 2018.

‘Scherzo’

Fred sbirciò attraverso il buco della porta.

“Non riesco a vedere niente” disse. 

George si sfilò la maglietta e la gettò a terra, sbottonandosi i pantaloni.

“Aspetta, sento i passi che si avvicinano” disse Fred. Si sfilò le scarpe e si sbottonò a sua volta i pantaloni, li abbassò fino alle ginocchia.

George gli sfilò la maglietta e lo trasse a sé, gli mise una mano sulle spalle e si guardò l’altra.

“Sulla testa o sul fianco?” domandò.

Fred ridacchiò e se lo mise sul gluteo.

“Qui. Se dobbiamo fare uno scherzo, facciamolo in grande” disse, facendo l’occhiolino.

George rise, chiuse gli occhi e baciò il fratello, Ron aprì la porta e, trovandoseli davanti, strillò. Sgranò gli occhi e corse via, il battito cardiaco all’impazzata.

George lo vide allontanarsi, ma non riuscì a separare le sue labbra da quelle morbide e umide dell’altro.

Fred mugolò eccitato e continuò a baciare il gemello, George sentì il suo fiato mischiarsi bollente col proprio.

George continuò a palpargli i glutei e Fred si ritrovò a strusciarsi contro il gemello.

< Non posso essere così egocentrico da essere attratto da uno col mio medesimo aspetto > pensò.

“Se mamma ci beccasse…” esalò Fred.

George lo premette contro la parete.

“… diremo che è uno scherzo” mormorò.

< … che si è spinto troppo oltre… > pensarono all’unisono. La punta delle loro orecchie e le loro gote erano arrossate, le loro efelidi erano ben visibili.

George infilò la mano nei boxer di Fred, accarezzandogli i glutei. Quest’ultimo ansimò, eccitato e gli abbassò i pantaloni. 

George premette Fred contro la parete e quest’ultimo gli abbassò i boxer fino alle ginocchia.

George lo penetrò con due dita, Fred si ritrovò a gemere rumorosamente, George gli tappò la bocca con un altro bacio. 

Fred iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro, sentendolo fremere sotto le dita.

< Abbiamo fatto il bagno insieme innumerevoli volte, eppure adesso il suo corpo nudo lo vedo sotto un'altra ottica > pensò.

George gli aprì le gambe e fece in modo che sporgesse i glutei verso di lui, Fred lo aiutò a penetrarlo, gemendo di piacere.

< Forse ho proposto di fare questo scherzo a quell’imbranato di Ron, proprio perché era da parecchio che avevo voglia di provare. Volevo scoprire di cosa sapessero le labbra di Fred. Mi chiedevo se del miele che mette nei dolci che mangia la mattina, o del latte che beve quando si sveglia. Oppure se sapessero di burrobirra o succo di zucca.

Volevo sapere se quando geme, i mugolii sono simili a quelli che fa quando dorme > pensò George.

“P-più… veloce… più a fondo… ancora” lo supplicò Fred.

George lo prese con più foga, premendolo contro la parete. Il sudore scivolava lungo i loro corpi eccitati, mentre i gemiti diventavano sempre più forti. 

Avevano chiuso la porta e nello sgabuzzino i suoni risultavano deformati. 

George recuperò la bacchetta e insonorizzò la stanza, Fred prese la bacchetta del fratello in bocca e la succhiò, mentre l’altro continuava a prenderlo.

< Unire i nostri corpi e come riunire le nostre anime > pensarono insieme. Vennero insieme, George scivolò fuori di lui, Fred lasciò andare la bacchetta e cadde pesantemente a terra, a gambe aperte, ansimando.

“Dovremmo fare più spesso ‘scherzi’ così” biascicò.

George annuì, appoggiandosi con la spalla al muro.

“Nostra madre, però, non lo deve scoprire” biascicò.


End file.
